Temptation
by Watachan
Summary: Pour le défi Une Image en Mots. Naruto regarde son voisin laver la voiture de son frère. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il descend le rejoindre, que son voisin est légèrement habillé, et que les hormones s'en mêlent? UA. NaruSasu.


**Ma 2e participation au défi "Une image en Mots", dans la catégorie ****_Une Image en Plein de Mots_****.**

**Comme toujours, mon image se trouve sur mon profil.**

* * *

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, NOR THE CHARACTERS!_**

* * *

Enfermé dans sa chambre avec un ventilateur tournant à plein régime, Naruto était tenté de se mettre complètement nu. Pas à cause de la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'août caniculaire, mais plutôt parce que son voisin était de sorti. Il se lécha les lèvres encore une fois, essayant de ne pas baver devant l'incarnation de tous ses fantasmes depuis plusieurs mois.

A côté de chez lui avait vécu pendant longtemps un couple de trentenaires, qui égayaient le quartier de leurs disputes incessantes, avec au programme cris de colère de plus en plus forts, vaisselles brisées contre les murs et claquages de portes à en démolir les gons. Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement divorcés, la maison avait été vendue à une famille dont les enfants étaient déjà de jeunes adultes. Quand sa mère était venue le chercher un dimanche matin, un gâteau dans une main, lui dire qu'ils allaient souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, Naruto avait trainé les pieds. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le fils cadet des Uchiha, Sasuke, il avait failli se ruer sur lui pour lui demander s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Oui, Naruto était gay, et seul depuis quelques semaines avant cette rencontre. Alors lorsqu'il avait pu parler avec le corbeau, il avait prit le temps de le détailler sous toutes les coutures, aussi discrètement que possible. Il ne savait pas encore si le brun était de ce bord ou non, mais il pensait qu'il le saurait rapidement.

Depuis 5 mois maintenant, il cachait son désir pour le beau corbeau aux yeux onyx et à la peau laiteuse, son corps efféminé mais pas pour autant chétif se découvrant chaque jour un peu plus avec la vague de chaleur qui touchait Konoha depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et maintenant, le brun était dans la cour de la maison, à astiquer la magnifique Lamborghini rouge à flammes noires de son frère avec son adaptateur pour iPod d'un côté. Se léchant pour la énième fois les lèvres, il détailla encore une fois la tenue du brun, pour son plus grand malheur. Il portait un débardeur bleu ciel montrant par moment ce magnifique torse qu'il rêvait de caresser de sa main, alors que ses fesses parfaitement sculptées se dessinaient sur le short en jeans qu'il portait. Naruto s'en étonné d'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà vu en short, mais celui-ci montait jusqu'à mi-cuisse quand même. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il avait une vue d'enfer sur l'objet de ses fantasmes.

Sasuke passait soigneusement l'éponge sur le capot de la voiture, se tenant sur le côté d'une main. De là où il était, Naruto pouvait voir son dos et ses fesses ainsi que ses belles jambes. Il avait dangereusement envie de baisser son short pour aller se toucher tellement la vue commençait à chauffer ses sens. Ce qui le fit vraiment glisser sa main sous son short fut lorsque le corbeau se pencha en avant pour aller nettoyer la zone près du pare-brise. S'il avait déjà une belle vue sur le postérieur tentateur, là il allait tout bonnement finir par saigner du nez tant il avait envie de descendre, baisser leurs pantalons et le prendre sans plus de retenue sur ce capot couvert de mousse.

Il secoua la tête. S'il faisait ça, non seulement tout le voisinage les verrait, mais en plus le frère de Sasuke, très protecteur envers lui, lui couperait sa masculinité avant même qu'il n'ait pu goûter à la chair du brun. Il soupira en retirant sa main pour la poser sur le lit. Sasuke venait de redescendre du capot et était en train de rincer la mousse.

-Sasuke !

Le corbeau se tourna vers son frère qui venait de l'appeler. Puis il hurla en sentant le tuyau d'arrosage dans ses mains venir déverser son eau glacée sur lui.

-Kya ! C'est froid !

Itachi rit de bon cœur, le jeune brun regardant son œuvre, alors que Naruto tenait sa main dans ses draps pour ne pas céder encore à la tentation. Le débardeur et le short étaient complètement trempé, le haut montrant la peau opaline de l'adolescent, ainsi que ses tétons en érection à cause du froid, et il semblait au blond que ce short rendait encore plus grâce à ce fessier maintenant qu'il dégoulinait sur les jambes blanches.

-Merde niisan ! hurla-t-il. Arrête de rire !

-D-désolé, mais ta réaction… était vraiment la meilleure…

Il lui tira la langue et Naruto sourit devant cette attitude de gamin. Cette petite langue rose qui était souvent apparut dans ses fantasmes se rétracta dans ses appartements et Sasuke croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Voir si tu faisais du bon travail.

-Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, oui.

Itachi s'approcha de son bien, l'inspectant d'un œil tendre. Sasuke se tourna dos à lui et soupira. Et le blond remarqua un peu trop tard que son voisin venait de le remarquer. Il lui sourit et le brun le lui rendit.

-Oh Naruto-kun ! Est-ce que tu voudrais te faire un petit d'argent de poche ? demanda Itachi.

Il regarda l'aîné d'un œil dubitatif. « Argent de poche » ? De qui se foutait-il celui-là ? « L'argent de poche », c'était bon pour les gamins. Mais bon, on ne crache pas sur un peu d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ben, ça dépend combien je reçois et pour quoi ?

-Si tu aides Sasuke à nettoyer ma voiture, je te donne 5000 yens.

Il était sérieux là ? C'est que ça faisait une jolie petite somme quand même.

-Minute, tu m'as proposé la même somme ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la divisée entre nous ? s'offusqua Sasuke.

-Non, ce sera 5000 chacun. Alors ? demanda-t-il au blond.

Il regarda le corbeau un instant et s'arrêta sur ses cheveux coller à son visage et se dit qu'il avait envie de les décoller de sa peau, juste pour pouvoir caresser une fois cet épiderme qui semblait si doux.

-Je mets un t-shirt et j'arrive.

-Oublie ça, il fait trop chaud. Torse nu sera parfait.

Sasuke fixa son frère comme s'il voulait le faire brûler rien que d'un regard. Itachi lui ébouriffa les cheveux puis retourna dans la maison. Naruto descendit rapidement et rejoint le corbeau qui l'attendait exactement au même endroit. Ils se fixèrent un moment, Sasuke passant son regard sur tout le corps doré devant lui, mettant le blond un peu mal à l'aise. Enfin, il se détourna et attrapa une éponge qu'il lança vers Naruto sans même se retourner. Il lui dit de laver la carrosserie du côté passager pendant qu'il ferait le côté conducteur. Pendant qu'ils frottaient la ferraille avec leurs éponges, ils restèrent silencieux, bien que Naruto regarde de temps en temps par la fenêtre s'il pouvait voir son amour secret. La station pour iPod laissait toujours entendre la playlist du brun, et ce fut avec un certain étonnement que Naruto entendit la nouvelle chanson commencer.

**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**

_Call me maybe_? Sasuke écoutait ce genre de chanson pour filles ? Il passa à nouveau son regard par-dessus la fenêtre et vit le corbeau se relever.

-Tu as fini ?

-Heu… ouais !

-Alors aide-moi à monter sur le toit.

-Pardon ? fit-il en se relevant d'un seul coup.

Sasuke croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air fatigué.

-Je m'en passerai bien, mais niisan veut absolument que TOUT soit nickel. Et si j'essaye de monter par le capot, je risque de rayer la peinture.

-Ce qui serait une mise à mort, compléta le blond. Mais ce n'est pas si haut…

-Et le milieu du toit, j'attends qu'il se lave tout seul, c'est ça ? fit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Il montra alors que, même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, il y aurait une petite zone qu'il ne pourrait attendre sans monter sur quelque chose. Naruto soupira et fit le tour de la voiture et jeta son éponge dans le seau non loin avant de joindre ses mains pour que Sasuke y pose son pied. Sauf que le corbeau ne le fit pas.

-Dobe, tu ne tiendras pas 5 minutes comme ça.

-Et comment tu veux laver le toit, môsieur le génie ?

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux… et venait-il de rosir ou c'était juste l'imagination trop fertile du blond ? Non, c'était probablement juste un résultat de leur travail soigneux.

-Tu vas me porter. Je ferais le plus vite possible. Tu penses pouvoir tenir, usuratonkachi ?

Naruto plissa les yeux. C'était un défi. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis à l'arrivée des Uchiha, il y avait toujours eus un brin de rivalité entre eux, une envie de défier l'autre et voir celui qui plierait le premier. Ils se valaient l'un l'autre si Naruto était plus costaud physiquement, Sasuke était plus réfléchis et stratège, ainsi qu'un excellent kendoka tandis que Naruto préférait la bagarre à main nue. De cette rivalité s'était créée une forte complicité, une raison bien assez suffisante pour que le blond ait honte de ses pensées plus que perverses pour son voisin et ami.

Il soupira et hocha la tête. Sasuke s'approcha de lui, très près, si près qu'il pouvait sentir ses muscles à travers son débardeur encore humide. Il se baissa et enroula ses bras sous les fesses de l'autre avant de le soulever, Sasuke se sécurisant d'une main sur son épaule. Il utilisa l'autre pour passer l'éponge sur la carrosserie du toit, tandis que Naruto avait du mal à ne pas avoir d'idée perverse. Il avait un téton du brun à sa portée, il n'avait qu'à tendre le cou et les lèvres et il l'aurait dans sa bouche. Il s'imaginait d'ici la réaction du brun, qui gémirait en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, jusqu'à se laisser aller aux sensations, lui demander d'aller plus bas…

-Remontes-moi un peu, demanda Sasuke.

Et c'est ainsi que le blond sortit brutalement du fantasme qu'il avait commencé à imaginer. Il souleva un peu plus ses bras, remontant effectivement son comparse, qui continua le lavage de la voiture.

**Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

En entendant encore une fois la musique, il se réveilla. Depuis combien de temps cette chanson tournait-elle au juste ? Il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait du se finir depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Peut-être la playlist était-elle revenue à zéro et cette chanson était-elle parmi les premières ?

**It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?**

Il leva la tête, étonné que le corbeau se mette à fredonner le refrain.

-Je savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chanson, lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir se taire.

Sasuke s'arrêta, aussi bien de fredonner que de bouger, immobile quelques instants, puis tourna la tête vers le blond, qui sentit avant ça la main sur son épaule se resserrer.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me détester pour ça ?

-N-non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je suis juste… surpris…

-Hn.

Encore ce monosyllabe qu'il adorait utilisait pour couper court à la discussion. Le bras du brun reprit son mouvement et la chanson emplit à nouveau l'air. Quand tout à coup, le blond piffa, énervant son ami.

-Quoi ? fit Sasuke.

-Ben… je me disais juste que c'est assez marrant d'écouter cette chanson avec ce qu'on fait. Tu sais, dans le clip, la fille lave sa voiture de la façon la plus comique qui soit, et à la fin, le mec qu'elle aime donne son numéro à un autre mec.

Il se retint de ne pas éclater de rire, parce que la situation était à la fois d'une drôlerie rare et si pathétique de son côté. Ce qu'il aimerait faire comme dans ce clip et refiler son numéro au corbeau dans l'espoir de voir ses attentes récompensées. Un rire léger et rapide échappa les lèvres du corbeau, qui le fixa.

-Oui, c'est comique.

Ils se fixèrent un instant, qui sembla une éternité à Naruto. Le vent se leva enfin, caressant et rafraichissant leur peau irritée par le soleil de plomb au dessus d'eux. Lorsque Sasuke détourna les yeux, le blond sentit un vide se créer en lui. Il en voulait plus de ses magnifiques yeux qui transperçaient jusqu'à son âme.

-Allons de l'autre côté. Après, il ne restera plus que les jantes et à rincer le tout.

Naruto hocha la tête et porta son brun jusqu'au côté passager pour finir le toit. Il observa le travail appliqué que donnait Sasuke, la manière dont il fronçait les sourcils sur une tâche plus coriace avant de retrouvait une expression neutre. Il aimait observer ses changements d'expressions, c'était si intéressant et beau d'entrevoir un sourire se dérober de son air détaché. Ça ne voulait pas dire que le brun ne souriait pas, mais les sourires en coin n'étaient pas exactement ce que le blond préférait.

Lorsqu'il reposa Sasuke par terre, Naruto se retrouva un instant le nez dans la nuque pâle. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur cette peau offerte, ayant pour excuse qu'il ne pouvait poser le corbeau autrement qu'en s'allongeant un peu vers lui. Puis il se détourna et attrapa rapidement l'éponge qu'il avait laissé et s'attaqua aux jantes de l'autre côté.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le nettoyage, Naruto attrapa le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau froide couler sur le toit puis les autres parties de la voiture. Il était en train de faire une jante lorsque l'eau s'arrêta de couler. Réflexe au combien normal, il fixa l'arrivée d'eau avec surprise et fit l'erreur de la mettre juste devant son nez. Lorsque Sasuke relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le tuyau, Naruto se retrouva la tête dans l'eau du jet. Il hurla, faisant exploser de rire le brun, et sentit une envie de rendre la pareille à son ami. Il lui envoya donc le jet en plein sur la tête, le faisant hurler à son tour. Durant environs un quart d'heure, une bataille d'eau s'en suivit, durant laquelle ils se lancèrent éponges, chiffons, seau et jet d'eau au fur et à mesure que l'un reprenait le tuyau à l'autre. C'est l'invention d'Itachi, qui coupa l'arrivée d'eau, qui les stoppa définitivement.

Finalement, la voiture était étincelante de propreté, et les garçons dégoulinant de partout. Itachi leur demanda de tout remettre dans le garage pendant qu'il allait leur chercher des serviettes pour se sécher. Une fois les seaux, éponges, chiffons, l'adaptateur et le tuyau en place, Itachi leur laissa quelques serviettes avant de dire qu'il allait faire une course au kombini du quartier, les laissant seuls.

Une fois devant la réalité, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient vraiment sans personne pour les déranger, Naruto sentit ses joues s'empourprées. Sasuke venait de retirer son débardeur et le chiffonnait pour en faire sortir le plus d'eau possible. L'air était plus frais dans le garage, lui donnant la chair de poule, mais il savait plus que tout que cette anomalie sur sa peau venait en priorité de la vue du torse galbe du jeune corbeau à ses côtés. Il soupira mentalement et ouvrit sa braguette pour enlever son short, perdu encore un peu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il était nu, dos à l'objet de ses fantasmes, et réalisa tout à coup qu'il devait passer pour un pervers ou un opportuniste à se promener sans boxer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il avala sa salive et tourna la tête vers le corbeau, qui fixait ses fesses et ses jambes.

-Heu… co-comme il faisait si chaud, j'ai pas eus envie de… m'encombrer avec un vêtement en plus, expliqua-t-il.

-Ouais, je comprends. Après tout…

Il ouvrit la braguette de son short et fit glisser un côté assez bas pour que Naruto voit que…

-On a eut la même idée.

Il se sentit moins bête et rit. Sasuke lui lança une serviette, qu'il attrapa d'une main, et lui tourna le dos pour retirer son dernier vêtement. Encore une fois, Naruto cru voir une teinte rosée sur ses joues, mais il ne saurait dire avec l'obscurité de la pièce. Il se sécha sommairement puis enroula la serviette autour de ses hanches. Sasuke l'imita avant de prendre leurs vêtements et d'aller tout deux dans la maison. Le brun alla les suspendre dans le jardin intérieur puis monta dans les chambres chercher de quoi les habiller. Naruto faisant presque 2 tailles de plus que lui, Sasuke prit donc des affaires d''Itachi pour lui éviter de devoir franchir les quelques mètres séparant les deux maisons avec juste une serviette sur le dos. Vêtus d'un pantalon jogging et d'un t-shirt, les deux jeunes hommes se rendirent dans la chambre de Sasuke, s'installant sur son lit.

-Il fait bon chez toi, commenta Naruto, agréablement surpris de la fraicheur de la pièce.

-C'est ça avoir la clim. Tu n'en a pas ?

-Elle nous a lâchés l'an dernier au début de l'automne. Mon père a appelé quelqu'un, mais y sont toujours trop lents.

Sasuke se permit un petit rire supérieur puis se leva.

-Viens, dobe, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Ils reprirent le chemin du garage et, une fois la lumière allumée, Naruto ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation lorsqu'il vit la Porsche bleue nuit qui se trouvait sur le côté.

-WAW ! D'où elle sort celle-là ?

-Cadeau d'anniversaire de mes parents. Rappelles-toi, j'ai fêté mes 19 ans il y a 15 jours.

-Ouais, je m'en souviens… mais waw quoi !

Sasuke appréciait le petit effet que sa nouvelle voiture opérait sur le blond. Il ne pouvait pas dire que sa précédente voiture avait été horrible ou vraiment catastrophique, loin de là, mais celle-ci était quand même d'un autre niveau.

-Tu veux voir l'intérieur ?

Les yeux pétillants et le sourire de dix kilomètres suffirent comme réponse au jeune homme. Il laissa donc Naruto se mettre du côté passager et observer chaque bouton, chaque gadget se trouvant à sa portée, surveillant de près qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Puis ils allèrent à l'arrière et le blond se sentit fondre en s'installant dans le cuir des sièges.

-Je suis jaloux là, ta voiture est trop géniale.

-… mon frère dit que c'est un parfait plan cul.

-… Itachi a vraiment dit « ça », questionna le blond.

-Bon, il a dit que ce sera un véritable aimant pour des conquêtes sexuelles, mais c'était juste pour simplifier.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Naruto se mordit les lèvres. Rien que l'idée de savoir qu'il se tenait sur la banquette où le brun allait bientôt copuler comme un lapin le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais voulant garder l'image du bon voisin-copain, il garda le sourire.

-Et tu en as eus beaucoup dans ta voiture ? De filles je veux dire…

Un long silence s'installa et il crut un instant qu'il avait été indiscret. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour s'excuser, Sasuke se redressa.

-Jamais. Elles ne m'intéressent pas.

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, qu'il humidifia pour prendre du courage.

-Je suis gay, avoua Sasuke.

Il fixa le plafond, les mots se répétant en écho dans sa tête. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait l'impression que Sasuke l'entendait. Le sang affluant dans son cerveau lui donnait le vertige, il n'était plus certain de ce qu'il devait dire.

-Moi aussi.

Et là, c'était peut-être le pompon ! Il rougit sans regarder le corbeau dans les yeux. Comment allait-il le voir à présent ? S'il voulait juste son amitié, ça lui déchirerait le cœur, et s'il voulait juste un plan cul, ça ne ferait que lui faire du mal. L'un dans l'autre, il avait l'impression qu'il avait encore une fois prouvé sa stupidité. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

-Naruto…

Il se tourna à temps pour voir le corbeau se pencher vers lui, son torse contre son bras, leurs cheveux s'emmêlant alors que Sasuke était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il sentit les mains du brun sur son torse et dans son dos. Il aurait adoré cette situation s'il n'était pas aussi surpris.

-Qu'est-ce…

Un index sur ses lèvres le fit taire et il observa les yeux onyx le fixant avec convoitise. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche des lèvres rosées qui le hantaient dans ses rêves. Et il lui semblait qu'elles se rapprochaient des siennes, la pression du corps chaud de Sasuke contre son bras augmentant un peu plus chaque seconde. Finalement, il sentit sur ses lèvres celle du brun et ferma les yeux. Même si c'était juste quelques secondes, il voulait savourer ce moment. Il espérait juste qu'il ne soit pas encore à fantasmer, pour se faire réveiller de ses songes par la voix de Sasuke lui demandant ce qu'il fichait.

A son grand bonheur, personne ne le sortit de cet instant, si ce n'est la main pâle qui venait de se glisser sous son t-shirt, mais il l'accueillit sans soucis. Il sentit un doigt caresser son ventre, autour de son nombril, alors qu'une langue timide venait goûter ses lèvres dans l'espoir de pouvoir accéder à cette caverne secrète. Décidé à ne pas rester de marbre, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et caressa sa langue contre celle de son ami, sa main gauche allant se placer dans la nuque pâle, pressant plus les lèvres à sa portée. Ils restèrent un moment à s'embrasser, et la main de Sasuke caressant la peau sensible du ventre hâlé de Naruto. Au bout d'un temps qu'ils ne sauraient dire, le corbeau se redressa tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas rompre le baiser et alla s'asseoir à califourchon sur le blond. Le manque d'air se fit finalement sentir et ils se séparèrent, leur respiration hachée, les joues rosies et les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle émotion.

-Sasuke… je…

L'index qui l'avait interrompu plus tôt fut de retour sur ses lèvres, alors que Sasuke le fixait d'une manière étrange. Il n'avait jamais vu le brun le regarder avec autant d'envie et de retenue, ça lui faisait presque peur de voir ça.

-Ça fait un moment déjà… que j'ai envie de toi.

Clignant des yeux, Naruto se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qu'il vit à nouveau Sasuke se pencher et l'embrasser. Ses mains gracieuses glissèrent sous le t-shirt noir de Naruto, qui plaqua ses mains sur les hanches fines, qu'il caressa de ses pouces. Lorsqu'il eut fini de mordiller les lèvres à sa portée, le corbeau glissa jusqu'au cou qu'il mordilla et suça, laissant les prémisses d'un suçon sur le creux entre le cou et l'épaule. Leurs membres érigés se rencontraient dans les mouvements de hanches qu'ils faisaient l'un vers l'autre. Des gémissements passèrent les lèvres du blond lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres dans son cou, s'occupant plus en détail de la zone auparavant attaquée, alors que les mains pâles se baladaient sur son torse. Ses mains se baladèrent sous le t-shirt du brun, glissant sur sa peau, la chair de poule évidente sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il ne savait si elle était produite par son touchée ou si Sasuke avait froid, mais vu la buée apparaissant sur les vitres, il était en droit de croire à la première hypothèse, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux fermés, laissant les sensations l'envahir, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était à mordiller un téton à travers le t-shirt. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu enfin, il souleva le vêtement, sa raison et sa conscience déjà dans les brumes du plaisir, et alla sucer ce bout de chair qui lui faisait envie depuis qu'il avait vu le brun détrempé. Sasuke lâcha un cri qui le fit se décrocher du cou qu'il malmenait. Il se redressa, donnant meilleur accès à Naruto, et passa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes.

-Oh oui… ne t'arrêtes pas… Plus, suce plus fort !

Les sucions et gémissements décuplèrent alors qu'ils se frottaient toujours sensuellement l'un contre l'autre, la vague de plaisir grandissante approchant du bord pour les faire tomber dans l'extase. Naruto descendit sa langue sur le torse galbe jusqu'au nombril, là où sa langue s'amusa à mimer l'acte sexuel dont il fantasmait depuis des mois. Sasuke bougeait comme s'il faisait une danse du ventre, enfournant cette langue tentatrice dans son nombril à un rythme de plus en plus effréné. Il se redressa avec Naruto, se serrant comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Leurs coups de hanches étaient irréguliers mais puissants et rapides, et leurs gémissements atteignirent enfin leur pic.

-Naruto ! Oui !

-Sasuke !

Et après quelques coups de bassin en plus, ils se raidirent en jouissant dans leurs vêtements.

Un long moment passa jusqu'à ce qu'ils redescendent du nuage neuf, mais lorsqu'ils le firent enfin, se fut pour s'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de s'étouffer. Depuis le temps, Itachi devait être rentré, mais Sasuke s'en fichait lorsqu'il entraîna le blond avec lui dans la salle de bain, le déshabilla rapidement et l'emmena avec lui sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre, Itachi entendit distinctement son frère appeler le nom de Naruto de façon répétée, sa voix montant de plus en plus haut. L'aîné eut un sourire narquois en se disant qu'il avait bien fait de faire descendre Naruto aujourd'hui. Au final, les deux garçons avaient ce qu'ils voulaient.

Lui en revanche, il préféra sortir de la maison, les cris augmentant exponentiellement, et il ne voulait pas être là pour entendre leur apothéose. Il acceptait très bien la sexualité de son frère, mais pas de savoir quand il faisait l'amour avec le fils de leurs voisins.

* * *

**J'avais envie de quelque chose de plus érotique pour cette seconde image. En la voyant, j'ai tout de suite pensée à des scènes un peu crapuleuses. Mais je me suis contentée de ça malgré tout, ayant déjà écrit 4000 mots, soit le quadruple du maximum de l'autre catégorie TT_TT**

**Bref, vos commentaires sont les bienvenues!**


End file.
